I'm Sorry!
by ShadowDragon010
Summary: Its a normal day at lunch in school until a certain which asks a favor owed by the blue elf.ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-Men Evolution**

The X-men were sitting at there usual table for lunch laughing and joking about there day so far. They hot silent when a one Wanda aka Scarlet Witch walked over to there table. The silence continued as she looked them over, stopping at a particular blue haired mutant.

"Can we help you" Scott asked trying to break the silence between them since he was the leader.

"Yes, I need to talk to the blue one" Wanda said calmly with her eyes directed at Scott.

"Me" Kurt asked surprised, which Wanda responded with a nod.

"Why" Scott asked firmly as he stood to show that he wanted to know exactly why she needed the younger mutant.

"Just to talk Mr. Leader" Wanda said now irritated at Scott's actions. She knew she wasn't the X-men top favorite on the count she could kick most of there butt's quite easily. Though didn't there oh so great professor teach them to try and look for friendship no matter who it be.

"Yeah right like your probaley gonna attack him or something like that" Kitty said darkly. She wasn't much of a fan of the brotherhood since her breakup with Lance.

"Look me and him have to settle some business" She said her anger rising at the irritable bunch.

"Huh" Kurt asked confused.

"Hear that Kurt doesn't know what your talking about" Scott said "Leave"

"Fine" Wanda said her deeply angered "I guess you X-men don't keep your **word**"

"What is talking abo-"Jean started.

"Aww" Kurt groaned slapping his face and standing up "I cant believe I forgot, sorry Vanda"

"Whatever lets just go already" she said seething as she walked to the cafeteria exit.

"Of course" he said quickly as he practically ran to her.

"Wait Kurt, where are you going" Rouge asked.

"I'll be back" Kurt yelled as he ran out.

"Something's up" Scott said " Kitty follow them your on recon"

"With pleasure" Kitty said quickly as she sank into the ground.

"No Kitty" Jean called but was too late "Scott what are you doing prying into Kurt's business.

"Relax Jean" Scott said with an assuring smirk "It's just to make sure nothing goes wrong"

Kurt and Wanda were standing behind the school looking at each other awkwardly.

"Listen Vanda I vant to say sorry for the incident again as well as forgetting about it" Kurt said nervously.

"Would you shut up already about your apologizes you all ready did that a week ago" Wanda said "You remember don't you…pervert.

"Vish you never call me that" Kurt groaned "But I remember clearly"

**One week ago…**

The X-men were once again fighting against the brotherhood of evil mutants. Kurt was fighting against the deadly mutant Scarlet Witch; she was currently throwing hex bolts at the allusive mutant.

"Stay still X-men" Wanda growled, she was quite irritated since she could not hit him with her hex bolts. Every time she almost hit him he would _port'_ out of the way and it would only hit a building.

"Ja right and get hit by one of your freaky hexes" Kurt said smiling "I think not"

"Die" she yelled as she launched a barrage of hex bolts at Kurt.

"You know Vanda cute if you get behind the whole psychotic thing" Kurt said laughing. He easily _ported'_behindher and tapped her shoulder than _ported'_away from her as she turned around.

"Your real anno-"she started but in a flash as she turned back forward Kurt appeared in front of her and tackled her to the ground." Get **off** me X-men"

"You know Vanda you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you cause you'll only mess your self up" Kurt said teasily "That's vhat the professor says anyvay"

"Why you…wait where are your hands!" Wanda exclaimed with her cheeks turning red.

Kurt looked down at his position on Wanda and he saw that his hands were on her chest or more precise her breast. His eyes widened and his blue faced turned red as he quickly _port'_away from her.

"Vanda I'm so sorry" Kurt said scared and quite embarrassed.

"Your going to get it now you, you, pervert" She yelled fully angered as she let loose fierce barrage of hexes.

"I'm sorry" Kurt yelled as he _port'_away from the barrage of hexes or tried as a few hit him. "Vanda vait I truly am sorry"

Kurt was then forced to _port'_from wall to wall as his powers were controlled by the enraged witch. After a while Wanda forced him to fall to the ground quite harshly. Then Wanda walked over to him and put her boot to his chest to secure him to the ground.

"You are going to wish you were never born" Wanda said darkly.

"Vait Vanda I 'm so sorry I vill do anything to make it up to you" Kurt said pleading.

"So I let you live and you will do anything I ask just to let you live" Wanda said glaring.

"No, just because of what I did to you, I need to make it up to you to right my wrong in any way you so please" Kurt said sincere.

"Really, I find that hard to believe what if I ask you to do a crime or betray your fellow x-men or any thing of that nature hmm X-men" Vanda said increasing pressure on Kurt's chest.

" If I must commit a crime to right the wrong I did to you then do be it" Kurt said "But to betray my fellow X-men…that is something I could never do".

"Hmm" Wanda thought before removing her boot from Kurt. "Fine X-men but you better not go against your word"

"Don't vorry Vanda" said standing up and dusting himself off "ve X-men don't go back on our vord".

"We'll see X-men" Wanda said leaving.

"It's Kurt by the way" Kurt said turning to leave as well.

"Whatever blue" Wanda said.

**Present**

"Alright Kurt" Wanda said "Let's settle this"

"So vhat do you vant me to do" Kurt asked nervous "as per my agreement I vill do any thing you vant me to do."

"Kiss me" Wanda answered quickly with her cheeks turning red.

"Vha" Kurt asked eyes widening "Vhat."

"Kiss me you idiot" She said more firm but still red faced.

"That's vhat I thought you said" Kurt said.

"Look you owe me and-"Wanda started.

"No its not that just vhat brought this on" Kurt asked.

"Geez, suppose I did think you were my favorite X-men and then while the whole incident your word touched my heart. How you would actually commit a crime to make something up to me but for those close to you would never betray them." Wanda said.

"But Vanda that is what ve do for those ve call our family and friends" Kurt said sincerely.

"Hmp not where I come, family only want to control you, while friends are only there for you for what you can do for them" she said darkly.

"Vanda" Kurt said sadly.

"Enough with this lets settle our deal" she said.

"But Vanda are you sure" Kurt said backing up a little.

"Enough with this stalling" she said stepping forward and forcing Kurt in the wall. "I'm tired of waiting and now I'm just going to take it."

"Whoa dominance much Van-mmm" Kurt started only for Wanda to kiss him.

**Yards away**

Kitty stared mouth open as Kurt and Wanda kissed behind the school. She then walked away back to the cafeteria with her friends waiting for her.

"Whoa are you okay" Jean asked concerned at the spaced out Kitty upon seeing her coming back.

"What about Kurt" Rogue asked more concerned about her younger brother.

"Nothing" Kitty said sitting down and began eating her food "Nothing at all."


End file.
